Isekai shokudou dxd
by inukoku
Summary: En la cuidad de kuoh cuando iseei era pequeño conocio a una dragona llamada kuro ella lo adopto como su hijo con el paso del tiempo iseei queria mucho a su madre ella le mostro donde trabajaba pero cuando kuro murio ella le entrego sus poderes a iseei desde entonces iseei trabaja en el restaurante nekoya donde vivira grandes aventuras acompaña a iseei en esta gran aventura
1. Chapter 1

**(Ddraig** hablando)

 **('Ddraig** pensando)

 **Issei** hablando/ pensando

En la cuidad de kuoh vivía el seiryuutei de los demonios su nombre era iseei pero el tenia un secreto que ni siquiera las tres facciones conocían el trabajaba en un restaurante dimensional nekoya su madre trabajaba como mesera en ese sitio pero cuando su madre murió ella le dio el encargo de seguir trabajando al principio iseei no sabia que hacer pero cuando conoció al chef del restaurante y su mesera y amiga aletta con el tiempo iseei se hizo uno mas de la familia cada sábado se iba a trabajar su compañero y socio ddraig lo ayudaba en las mesas y pedidos iseei aun recuerda cuando le enseño a ddraig el restaurante

 **( En esta historia todo pasa como en el anime)**

 **Flashback**

 **Iseei se estaba preparando para ir al restaurante cuando termino se puso una capucha con gorro y se fue se despido de sus padres adoptivos y se fue al bosque cuando llego espero un poco**

 **Ddraig: Mmm compañero que estamos asiendo aqui**

 **Iseei: Oh buenos días ddraig**

 **Ddraig: Socio puedo oírte en mi mente**

 **Iseei: Pues claro después de todo soy uno hijo de uno de los 7 dragones demonios**

 **Ddraig: Dragones demonios?!**

 **Iseei: Si lamento no haberte contado pero debía proteger mi identidad me perdonas**

 **Ddraig: por supuesto socio por cierto que estamos esperando con voz de chica**

 **Iseei: Ddraig acaso eres**

 **Ddraig: Si soy chica**

 **Iseei: Bueno tendré que cambiarte el nombre que te parece aki**

 **Ddraig: Me encanta**

 **De repente salio una puerta con un gato y en su boca habia un letrero iseei saco uno de sus cabellos y cuando cayo su ropa cambio a una camisa blanca unos pantalones negros y encima de su cintura habia un delantal en su cintura**

 **Iseei: Bueno hora de trabajar**

 **Fin del flashback**

Terminando la escuela iseei se fue al bosque sin saber que alguien lo seguía cuando llego al punto de encuentro la persona que lo seguía lo miraba

 **Iseei:** puede salir de ahí kiba dime porque me seguiste

De los arbustos salio yuuto kiba uno de los caballeros de rías el se preguntaba que cada fin de semana iseei siempre se va al bosque y no iba a misiones con el equipo

 **Kiba:** Te seguí porque hace días no tomas misiones con nosotros ninguna de las chicas lo tomo en cuenta pero yo si

 **Iseei:** supongo que no lo pedo ocultar mas pero solo a ti te lo revelare no le dirás a rías ni a nadie me lo prometes

 **Kiba:** Te lo prometo

Iseei saco uno de sus cabellos y su ropa cambio a la de mesero cuando apareció la puerta salio de y iseei entro kiba se preguntaba porque no sintió esa puerta cuando entro se encontró con un restaurante

 **?¿:** Bienvenido iseei

 **Iseei:** Hola aletta san quiero presentarte a kiba un compañero de mi escuela

 **Kiba:** Un gusto conocerlos

 **Iseei:** Aki puedes salir ya estamos adentro

el guantelete de iseei salio y de el salio una pequeña dragón que poso en el hombro

 **Kiba:** Iseei no me digas que ese dragón es ddraig

 **Iseei:** Así es toma a siento aki podrías traer el menú

 **Aki:** Claro socio

Después de que aki trajo el menú kiba pidió chuletas apanadas

 **Iseei:** Gracias por esperar aqui tienes tus chuletas apanadas que lo disfrutes

Kiba estaba en shock nunca habia unas chuletas apanadas bien cocinadas cuando corto el pedazo y lo comió se sintió en el paraíso era la chuleta apanada mas deliciosa que habia probado iseei le habia dicho que le echara jugo de limón y salsa cuando le echo se sintió satisfecho al comerlo el primer bocado mientras seguía cuando termino de comer se sentía de maravilla cuando estaba a punto de irse iseei lo detuvo

 **Iseei:** Kiba espera ten el jefe te lo preparo al ser mi amigo le pedí que te hiciera unos sándwiches de chuleta apanada

 **Kiba:** Gracias iseei

 **Iseei:** De nada ademas estas chuletas apanadas siempre las comías con tus amigos

Kiba se sorprendió fue cuando descubrió cuando sus amigos estaban vivos comía de estas chuletas cuando compartía salio del restaurante y la puerta desapareció kiba miro los sándwiches de su cara salio una sonrisa no estaba solo tenia a sus amigas y también a su nuevo mejor amigo


	2. Chapter 2

Habia pasado una semana después del encuentro que tuvo iseei con kiba durante los fines de semana kiba iba a ayudar al restaurante y a cambio recibía comida durante los siguiente días las chicas se estaban preocupando en especial rías cuando invitaba a iseei a salir le decía que no un dia decidieron ir al bosque de los familiares para conseguirle un familiar a su séquito los chicos aparecieron en el bosque y empezaron a buscar

 **Iseei:** Siento una presencia dragon de seguro debe ser tiamat una de los cinco dragones celestiales

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta que de pronto se encontraron con tiamat esta rugió con furia pero al ver a iseei se tranquilizo pues hace algunos días ella habia encontrado el nekoya desde entonces ella y iseei junto con aki se habían hecho los mejores amigos iseei aun recuerda cuando llego al restaurante

 **Flashback**

 **Tiamat estaba descansando en su cueva cuando sintió una magia de teletransportacion enfrente de ella apareció una puerta como ella queria averiguar de que se trataba tomo forma humana y fue a ver cuando entro lo que encontró fue un restaurante**

 **?¿: Bienvenida**

 **Tiamat: Te conozco eres el portador de ddraig dime donde esta el maldito**

 **?¿: Hola tiamat me gustaría que dejaras de maldecirme**

 **Tiamat vio en el hombro de iseei un pequeño dragon se dio cuenta que era ddraig pero porque sonaba como una chica?**

 **Tiamat: Ddraig porque suenas como una chica**

 **Ddraig: Eso es porque soy una chica y mi nombre no es ddraig es aki**

 **Tiamat quedo en shock ddraig era un chica y mas encima se llamaba**

 **Iseei: Y bien te quedaras ahí o te sientas**

 **Tiamat se sentó en una mesa y iseei se sentó delante de ella ahí la contó toda la verdad tiamat estaba sorprendida estaba delante de uno de hijos de los legendarios dragones demonio cuando iseei regreso con el menú pidió un estofado de res cuando lo comió maravillado era la primera vez de comía algo tan delicioso**

 **Tiamat:** **que es esto esta delicioso ' Las verduras están bien cuidadas y la carne esta buena y blanda sera de vaca esta no es tan sabrosa como la que como en el bosque' Tiamat siguió comiendo el estofado hasta que acabo cuando termino se dirigió sintió algo en su espalda se dio vuelta y vio una olla**

 **Iseei: Toma el jefe dijo que te gustaria asi que llevatelo**

 **Tiamat: Gracias**

 **Cuando salio la puerta desapareció de la cueva se volvió a su forma natural y cuando abrió la olla habia un estofado de res para ella sola**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Iseei:** Ahora que recuerdo te traje tu pedido

Un circulo magico adelante de iseei las chicas estaban impresionadas uno de los 5 dragones celestiales estaba comportanse con un demonio del circulo magico salio una olla tiamat reconocio esa olla era su pedido el chef habia ideado el servicio de entrega iseei se encargaba de los pedidos de su lado y aletta del suyo

 **Tiamat:** Gracias iseei estaba muy hambrienta ten el dinero

 **Iseei:** Muchas gracias tiamat

Tiamat tomo la olla con su boca y regreso a la cueva rias estaba impresionada jamas habia visto un dragon actuar amablemente con iseei en especial si es el seiryuutei

 **Rias:** Iseei porque uno de los dragones celestiales fue amable contigo

 **Iseei:** Digamos que tiene un contrato con un conocido mio

Los chicos siguieron caminando despues de volver iseei regreso a su casa y se fue a la cama y cayo en los brazos de morfeo

 **Al dia siguiente**

Iseei se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela y despues al restaurante se vistio y se fue a la academia cuando llego se dio cuenta de dos encapuchadas en la entrda por sentir por su poder que son exorcistas del vaticano el siguio de largo e ingreso cuando llego a la sala del club de cocina comenzo a trabajar en nuevas para el restaurante aki lo ayudaba mientras trabajaba sintio un gran poder miro por la ventana y vio a

(Todo pasa como en el anime excepto que iseei pelea)

Iseei: Kobakiel san

Iseei se acerco a la ventana y despues fue a la cocina empezo a preparar el plato que siempre pide cuando lo termino lo puso en la mesa espero ahi

mientras con los demas

Los chicos seguian luchando contra kobakiel pero de repnete dejo de luchar los chicos lo vieron como una oportunidad cargaron sus mejores ataques pero se dieron que kobakiel ya no estaba sino que habia entrado en una sala cuando trataron de abrila se dieron cuanta que kobakiel estaba ¿comiendo?

Iseei: Hola kobakiel

Kobakiel: Hola iseei kun tu mismo lo preparaste

Iseei: Si espero que lo disfrutes

Kobakiel se sentó enfrente y empezó a comer kobakiel amaba la comida en especial el omurice cuando encontró el restaurante el omurice que le preparo iseei era especial era como el de su madre cuando acabo dejo el dinero en la mesa y se fue en un circulo mágico iseei tomo el dinero de la bolsa deshizo el circulo mágico de la ventana y se fue a casa


	3. Chapter 3

Iseei/Aki(Ddraig): **Hablando en el nekoya**

Era un nuevo dia en la cuidad de kuoh el grupo gremory estaba en el inframundo pasando las vacaciones pero no estaba iseei la razón el estaba trabajando en el nekoya rías se entristeció al saber que iseei no venia con ella pero decidió aceptarlo en el complejo se encontraba la esposa y reina de sirzechs llamada grayfia esta limpiaba el salón del complejo cuando sintió magia de teletransportacion dejo de limpiar y se le apareció una sonrisa salio al jardín y entre los arboles habia una puerta y debajo de ella un circulo mágico permanente grayfia entro y adentro habia un restaurante

Iseei: **Bienvenida**

Grayfia: Hola iseei como estas veo que estas trabajando en época de vacaciones

Iseei: **Es el único lugar donde puedo estar tranquilo**

Grayfia se sentó al frente de su mejor amiga ella se llamaba victoria y era una elfa venia del mundo de aletta ellas dos eran las mejores amigas ambas se conocieron cuando grayfia descubrió al nekoya cuando conoció a victoria con el paso de los días victoria y grayfia se iban conociendo hasta el punto de ser mejores amiga

Aki: **Bienvenida grayfia tome aqui tienes el menú**

Grayfia: Gracias aki san

Victoria: Pediras algo cremoso

Grayfia: Si aki pediré un crepe de frutas

Aki: **Gracias por esperar aqui tienes su crepe de frutas**

Grayfia: Nunca me cansare de comerlo es como si tocara una nube de colores la crema con la fruta es como un arcoiris en mi boca

Cuando grayfia termino ya sintió satisfecha se despidió de victoria salio de la puerta y esta desapareció grayfia volvió al complejo y siguió con la limpieza pero con una cara de felicidad

En el mundo de los ángeles estaba el líder de los ángeles el arcángel michael mientras trabajaba sintió el poder de algo se paro de su puesto y fue a investigar llego al sitio y vio una puerta en la pared

Michael: Que hace una puerta aqui bueno no puedo averiguar si no voy

Michael abrió la puerta y vio un montón de gente cuando vio sus ojos a iseei

Iseei: Bienvenido michael

Michael: Iseei que este lugar

Iseei: **El nekoya**

Michael: Nekoya?

Dueño: Bienvenido usted debe ser michael el hijo de spaguetti con salsa boloñesa

Michael: spaguetti con salsa boloñesa

Iseei: **Porque no te sientas**

Michael se sentó en la mesa y espero cuando le sirvieron un plato de spaguetti con salsa boloñesa quedo maravillado unuca en su vida habia visto un plato tan maravilloso con ese cundo lo probo quedo boquiabierto

Michael: lo que llaman spaguetti junto con o que llaman salsa se complementan perfectamente es como el pan y el vino

Iseei: **Puedes echarle queso parmesano junto con la salsa picante**

Cuando los echo estaba en el mismo cielo era lo mas delicioso que habia comido en su vida cuando termino de comer se dio cuenta que no tenia dinero

Dueño: No importa puede pagarme en la próxima comida gracias por venir

Iseei/Aletta: Gracias por venir

Michael dedico una sonrisa la puerta habia desparecido según le contó la puerta solo aparece una vez cada 7 días regreso a su oficina y siguió trabajando pero con entusiasmo porque no esperaba volver a comer ahí su restaurante favorito el nekoya


	4. Chapter 4

Era un nuevo dia en la cuidad iseei estaba en su casa habian pasado 100 años desde que su madre le dejo el encargo de proteger el restaurante al principio no tenia porque tenia proteger ese restaurante pero ahora entendia porque el se levanto y se fue a la academia desde que trabja en el restaurante le pidio a su jefe que le enseñara a cocinar como el lo hace este acepto y le enseño como cocinar mientras iseei recordaba se dio cuenta que ya habia llegado a la acedemia se fue a su salon y comenzo las clases mientras el maestro explicaba las materias iseei estab mas ocupado en la receta que le dio su jefe en ves de las clases cuando termino la hora se fue al bosque su paleo cambio a negro y sus ojos cambiaon de color cafe a dorado este estaba desnudo cuano saco uno de sus cabellos y tenia la ropa lista para ir a trabajar aparecio alpuerta del restaurante y este entro

Iseei: **Buenos dias**

Aletta: Buenos dias iseei

Dueño: Buenos dias

mientras en el mundo de iseei en el inframundo grayfia habia decidido mostrarle su secreto mientras limpiaba el jardin escucho los papsos de su esposo dejo de barrer y a fue abrazarlo

sirzechs: Hola mi amor bien adonde me llevas

Grayfia: sigueme

Grayfia lo llevo al bosque que conectaba con el jardin siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar cuando aparecio la puerta

Sirzechs: Que hace una puerta por aqui no lo senti llegar

Sirzechs sintio la mano de grayfia y esta entro cuabdo abrio los ojos se dio cuenta que adentro estab un restuarante

Iseei: **Bienvenidos**

Sirzechs: Iseei que haces aqui

Iseei: **Trabajo aqui paso mucho tiempo desde que te vi grayfia adelante toma asiento**

Sirzechs: Grayfia donde estamos

Grayfia: Este es el restaurante de otro mundo siempre vengo aqui cada 7 dias

Sirzechs: Eh?

Sirzechs se sento delante de grayfia pidio el menu y vio que nunca antes habia probado filete de hamburguesa con arroz

Sirzechs: Disculpa pedire un filete de hamburguesa con arroz

Aletta: Claro

Grayfia: Yo pedire lo mismo de siempre aletta chan

Aletta: Claro muchas gracias por esperar aqui tiene su filete de hamburguesa con arroz

Sirzechs: Increible la carne sera de algun animal en especifico en especial el arroz esta balnco como un copo de nieve

Sirzechs partio la carne a la mitad y cuando la comio sus ojos se iluminaron

Sirzechs: que demonios es esto la carne esta tan blanda como una almohada me dijeron que se la combinaba con la yema del huevo se ve como una rara joya la carne con la yema le da como un toque de luz a esta comida me dan ganas de devorar el arroz

Sirzechs se sentia satisfecho nunca en su vida habia comido algo tan delicioso y grayfia estaba feliz por el cuando terminaron de comer asalieron y fueron despedidos por iseei, aletta, y el dueño la puerta habia desaparecido

Grayfia: Mnatengamos este lugar como nuestro secreto el restaurante sera nuestra joya suprema

Sirzechs: De acuerdo

A partir de entonces sirzechs mantenia el secreto de su mas sagrado tesoro el restaurante nekoya

 **Parte B**

Era un dia normal en academia kuoh en especial en una de las clases se encontraba la torre de rias gemory toujou konoko esta estaba preocupaba por kiba que desde hace dias que no venia a comer con las chicas al club y se preocupando cuando llego la hora del almuerzo koneko vio por la ventana que kiba iba hacia el bosque decidio seguirlo cuando lo encontro aparecio una puerta delante de el este entro y koneko el siguio cuando abrio los ojos vio que estab dentro de un restaurante

Iseei: **Bienvenida**

Koneko: Iseei sempai que esta haciendo aqui

Iseei: **Trabajo aqui bueno te sientas o no**

Koneko se sentó cerca de kiba este lo miro y le sonrió

Kiba: Así que me seguiste koneko se puede saber porque me seguiste

Koneko: Me preocupabas kiba sempai hace días que no venias a comer al club

Kiba: Esta bien te parece y si te invito algo

Koneko: Gracias

Kiba: iseei kun quisiera pedir un parfait de chocolate por favor

Iseei: **entendido un momento por favor**

Cuando trajeron el pedido koneko estaba impresionada nuca en su vida habia visto una comida parecía una obra de arte mas que comida cuando lo probo quedo maravillada

Koneko: esta frió es una mezcla perfecta de sabores el chocolate la galleta la vainilla cuantos sabores tiene este postre es como el postre que me preparaba oka san

Mientras se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de koneko y este se alegro cuando termino suspiro de satisfacción kiba se paro y se fue a la puerta cuando salieron la puerta habia desaparecido

Koneko: Kiba sempai la puerta

Kiba: Solo puedes ir al nekoya una vez cada 7 días yo siempre vengo aqui koneko escucha este sera nuestro secreto hasta que estemos listos para mostrárselo a alguien de acuerdo?

Koneko: De acuerdo

Ambos regresaron a sus salones pero koneko regreso con una sonrisa en la cara


	5. aviso

Hola a todos mis lectores ultimamente no se me ocurren nuevos capitulos hasta entonces lo voy a dejar en pausa asta que se me ocurran nuevos capitulos y ideas

Ippen shinde Miru

Hasta luego


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias por esperar lamento haber dejado la historia en espera lo que pasa es que no surgían ideas pero sin nada mas que decir aqui esta el capitulo**

 **parte A**

Era otra mañana normal en la cuidad de kuoh iseei se dirigía hacia la academia pero esta vez era un dia especial para el porque hoy era el dia de la muerte de su madre mientras el caminaba hacia la academia el recordaba los momentos felices que pasaba con su madre en el restaurante atendiendo a los clientes y ver la sonrisa de ella cuando llego a la academia se dirigió a su aula mientras el profesor daba las clases iseei miraba por al ventana algo que se dio cuenta Asia mientras miraba la ventana recordaba cuando miraba el cielo en la espalda de su madre

 **Flashback**

 **Iseei: Oka san mira no crees que esa nube se parece a un conejo**

 **Kuro: Si lo es**

 **Iseei: Que sucede oka san**

 **Kuro: Hijo estuve pensando en el dia en que moriré**

 **Iseei: Y porque piensas eso oka san**

 **Kuro: Escucha iseei si algún dia muero quiero que protejas el nekoya desde que aka me dio la orden de protegerlo ahora es mas que una orden de ella es un tesoro para nosotros me prometes que cuando eso suceda protegerás al dueño y a aletta**

 **Iseei: Lo prometo oka san**

 **fin del flashback**

Cuando termino la clase iseei se fue a la sala del club de cocina como vio que no habia nadie se puso a cocinar el pollo al curry el plato favorito de su madre mientras cocinaba sintió la presencia de kiba y de koneko estos dos entraron en la sala y vieron a iseei

Kiba: Hola iseei que estas haciendo

Iseei: Estoy preparando pollo al curry este era el plato favorito de mi madre

Koneko: De tu madre

Iseei: Si como sabrán yo les habia contado que fui criado por un dragón demonio pero hoy es un dia especial para mi

Kiba: y eso porque

Iseei: Porque hoy es el dia en que mi madre murió

Koneko: Lo lamento sempai

Iseei: Esta bien cuando niño kokabiel era mu gran amigo de mi madre cuando iba al restaurante siempre me contaba chistes y aventuras que el inventaba

Kiba: Así que después de todo kokabiel no es tan malo como las facciones

De repente se escucho la alarma del temporizador iseei apago el fuego saco el arroz de la olla y puso en un plato y el pollo al curry lo puso en una salsera

Iseei: Bien me voy chicos le pueden a buchou que me fui a dar un paseo

Kiba: Claro iseei nosotros te cubrimos

Iseei: Gracias

Iseei abrió la ventana y se lanzo kiba y koneko fueron a ver si se habia lastimado pero lo vieron con sus alas de dragón demonio este se despidió de los dos y se fue a la cueva que tenia conexión con la luna cuando llego ahí estaba kokabiel con un ramo de de rosas negras las favoritas de kuro

Kokabiel: Ah llegaste veo que preparaste el plato

Iseei: Si oka san estoy feliz de verte hace mucho que no te visito no sabes cuando te extraño espero muy pronto que nos reunamos tu y yo

Kokabiel: Hola kuro estoy feliz de verte sabes que tu hijo trabaja en el nekoya volvió esa felicidad que dabas cuando veías a los clientes sonreír espero que nos reunamos juntos de nuevo

Iseei y kokabiel dejaron sus regalos en la rumba de la madre de iseei y se fue de la cueva entonces sintió la puerta del restaurante se dio cuenta que kokabiel se habia ido

Iseei: De vuelta al trabajo dijo con una sonrisa

 **Parte B**

En el cielo michael estaba trabajando en el papeleo cuando apareció su hermana gabriel de repente sintió el poder de teletransportacion habia pasado semanas desde que descubrió el nekoya pero ahora decidió mostrárselo a gabriel

Michael: gabriel me acompañas a comer

Gabriel: A comer adonde hermano

Michael: Ven sígueme

Gabriel siguió a su hermano hasta que se detuvieron en uno de los pilares y frente a ella estaba la puerta del nekoya

Gabriel: Desde cuando estaba esa puerta aqui

Michael: Ven vamos

Michael entro en el nekoya siguiéndole su hermana cuando gabriel abrió los ojos vio que ya no estaba en su palacio sino en un restaurante

 **Iseei** : Hola michael oh vienes con gabriel san por favor tomen asiento

Michael: Gracias iseei como has estado aki

Aki: He estado díganme que les traigo

Michael: Para mi espagueti con salsa boloñesa y para gabriel un filete de tofu por favor aki san

 **Aki** : Por supuesto

Mientras esperaban gabriel le pregunto a su hermano donde estaban este le respondió que estaban en el nekoya el siempre viene aqui cada 7 días y se reúne con sirzechs de ves en cuando

 **Aki** : Muchas gracias por esperar aqui tienen espagueti con salsa boloñesa y filete de tofu para la señorita

Michael: Muchas gracias aki san

Cuando gabriel vio el filete de tofu estaba impresionada esto era un plato simple no como las comidas extravagantes que preparaban en el palacio corto un pedazo y cuando se lo metió a la boca quedo maravillada

Gabriel: Q- que es esto es como si suavidad de una nube habitara en mi boca y esta salsa de ponzu le da el toque celestial

Gabriel siguió comiendo con felicidad igual que michael cuando ambos terminaron los dos salieron por la puerta y esta desapareció ambos decidieron mantenerlo como un secreto entre hermanos


	7. Chapter 7

Iseei/Aki/Aletta/Dueño: **Hablando en el nekoya**

 **Parte A**

Era un dia normal en la cuidad de kuoh en la academia seencontraba tsubaki shinra reina del sitri souna heredera del clansitri esta estaba trabajando en el papaleo cuando sintio el poder de teletransportacion se paro de su mesa y fue a ver vio a kiba y koneko dirigirse al lugar donde sintio el poder decidio seguirlos cuando llego los vio enfrente de una puerta kiba la abrio y koneko paso tsubaki salio de su escondite y abrio la puerta cuando entro vio a sirzechs y michael conversando con kiba y koneko

Aletta: **Bienvenida**

Tsubaki: Muchas gracias

Tsubaki miro al frente y le parecio que hubiera un restaurante en medio del bosque

Koneko: Oh pero si es tsubaki sempai

Kiba: Hola tsubaki ven sientate

Tsubaki: Hola chicos donde estoy

Iseei: **Bienvenida al nekoya**

Tsubaki: Iseei kun?!

Iseei: **que deseas pedir**

Iseei le entrego el menu a tsubaki y esta lo empezo ella queria tomar algo refrescante asi que eligio una soda de melon con helado y los demas lo mismo

Iseei: **Por favor esperen**

Cuando iseei trajo los pedidos tsubaki quedo impresionada unuca habia visto al maou del inframundo y del cielo comer tan felices y vio al lado de grayfia habia pequeñas hadas comer felices y hablar con ella cuando bebio la soda con el helado quedo impresionada

Tsubaki: Q que es esto lo que llaman soda es delicioso siento como burbujas en mi estomago y el helado es como una montaña de sabor burbujeante siento el estomago lleno

Cuando tsubaki termino de comer se sintio satisfecha se paro y se fue a la puerta junto con kiba y koneko estos se despiedieron de sirzechs, michalke y gabriel

Aletta/Iseei: **Muchas gracias**

Cuando salieron la puerta se habia ido koneko la habia dicho que la puerta aparecia cada 7 dias tsubaki decidio guardar el secreto al igual que kiba y koneko guardo el secreto hasta que estuviera lista tsubaki regreso a sala del consejo y siguio trabajando en el papeleo

 **Parte B**

En la faccion de los angeles caidos en el complejo grigory estaba el ex lider del los angeles caidos azazel este estaba trabajando en las materias de la cademia cuando sintio el poder de teletransportacion se paro y fue a ver y vio que el poder venia de una de las habitaciones abandonadas de la casa cuando entro vio una puerta al frente suyo

Azazel: Y esta puerta desde cuando esta aqui

Azazel abrio la puerta y al frente suyo habia personas comiendo y entre ellas estaba sirzechs y michael

Aletta: **Bienvenido**

Azazel: buenas tardes

Sirzechs: Oh azazel como estas ven sientate con nosotros aletta chan podrias traerle el menu por favor

Aletta: **Hai por favor esperen**

Azazel se sento con sirzechs y michael aletta trajo el menu y azazel empezo a ver que podia pedir

Azazel: Quisiera pedir una comida de mar frita

Iseei: **Entendido azazel sensei**

Azazel: Iseei kun?!

Cuando iseei se fue al recoger su pedido azazel les pregunto a los otros maous porque iseei estaba aqui y estos le dijeron que el trabajaba aqui este sorprendio pero igual lo acepto

Aki: **Muchas gracias por esperar aqui tienen sus tallarines con salsa boloñesa un fliete de hamburguesa con arroz y tambien la comida de mar fritas**

Azazel cuando lo vio quedo impresionado nunca como un plato tipico de japon pero cuando lo probo quedo maravillado era la comida mas deliciosa que habia probado

Azazel: Esta delicioso se siente que lo frieron a la perfección con el pescado y los tomates se ve que los cosecharon en su punto y ahora la cerveza

Azazel bebió la cerveza y se sintio satisfecho

Azazel: Siento como la espuma baja por mi garganta es como el elixir de los dioses

Cuando termino de comer se paro y se despidió de sirzechs y de michael

Aletta: **Muchas gracias**

Cuando azazel salio la puerta desapareció recordó de michael que el nekoya solo aparecía cada 7 días así que decidió mover su oficina a la habitación y así sucedió la oficina de azazel se mudo a la habitación en donde encontró el nekoya


	8. aviso 2

Hola a todos mis seguidores me estoy quedando sin personajes dxd para el siguiente capitulo necesito que me digan que personaje pongo en el siguiente capitulo asi que denme ideas

Hasta luego


	9. Chapter 8

Iseei/Aletta/Aki/Dueño: **Hablando en el nekoya**

 **Parte A**

Era otro dia en en la cuidad cerca de uno callejon se encontraba la maestra de senjutsu y hermana de koneko kuroka esta estaba intranquila desde hace unos dias koneko actuaba raro asi que fue a uno de los callejones de la escuela cuando termino la hora koneko se fue al nekoya sabinedo que su hermana la seguia

Koneko: Nee chan sal de ahi

Kuroka: Como sabias que estaba aqui

Koneko: Por tu aroma

Koneko saco sus orejas y su cola y espero kuroka sintio la magia de teltransportacion y aparecio el nekoya

Koneko: Vienes

Kuroka siguió a su hermana y cuando entro vio un lugar acogedor

Aletta: **Bienvenidas oh koneko chan bienvenida**

Koneko: Hola aletta san

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa y aletta los atendio

Aletta: **Que les traigo**

Koneko: Para mi un parfait de chocolate y para mi hermana carpaccio por favor

Aletta: **asi que ella es tu hermana un gusto en conocerte**

Kuroka: Un placer

Mientras esperaban koneko le hablo a su hermana del restaurante cuando llegaron sus platos

Dueño: **Muchas gracias por esperar aqui su parfait de chocolate y su carpaccio que lo disfrute**

Kuroka al principio dudo de su plato pero cuando lo probo quedo maravillada que su cola se empezo a mover

Kuroka: Es salado y amargo crujiente y picante ese es el sabor del pescado este sabror hace que mi estomago explote de felicidad

Cuando ambas terminaron de comer dieron un suspiro de satisfaccion ambas se despidieron

Aletta: **Oh koneko chan si buscas a iseei el se fue a buscar ingredientes para el restaurante por si los buscabas**

Koneko: Muchas gracias aletta vamos nee chan

Cuando salieron el nekoya se fue koneko le contó que le restaurante aparecía cada 7 días amas acordaron guardarlo ambas hermanas nekoshou volvían a quererse y todo gracias al nekoya

 **Parte B**

En el complejo sitri se encontraba la maou leviathan serafall sitri se encontraba haciendo papeleo cuando un circulo mágico apareció en el piso se puso en posición de ataque cuando apareció iseei con una caja de un gato con un letrero en su boca

Iseei: **Hola sera chan te traje tu pedido**

Serafall: Muchas gracias ise kun me moría de ganas estaba que me moría de hambre

De la caja serafall saco un omurice su comida favorita del cajón saco el dinero y de la bolsa saco una monedas de oro y se las dio a iseei

Iseei: **Muchas gracias sera chan te veo** **después**

Iseei desapareció en el circulo serafall se fue a su habitación con el omurice pidió unos servicios y un sirviente los trajo y empezo a comer cuando se echo el primer bocado una sonrisa con un sonrojo aparecieron

Serafall: desde que lo probé la primera vez sentía un fuego cálido dentro de mi boca que me dejaba sin palabras y ala vez satisfecha recuerdo cuando encontré el restaurante

 **Flashback**

 **Serafall estaba jugando en el jardín con su pelota cuando la lanzo lejos y cayo en el bosque ella fue a buscarlo cuando encontró una puerta al principio tenia miedo pero la curiosidad le gano cuando entro sintió el ambiente cálido se sentó en una mesa y un señor de pelo canoso la atendió que resultaba ser el dueño**

 **Señor: Buenas tardes señorita**

 **Serafall: H-hola señor**

 **Señor: veo que tienes hambre te preparare algo**

 **Serafall esperaba mientras veía el lugar le parecía muy extraño se acerco a la caja café y cuando la abrió que era un piano**

 **Señor: Aquí tienes señorita su omurice**

 **Serafall tomo el primer pedazo y se lo llevo a la boca y sus pupilas empezaron a brillar**

 **Serafall: Que es esto este sabor que te deja saciado y este color por fuera es el mas precioso oro y por dentro es el rubi mas brillante este es el platillo joya**

 **Terminando de comer dio un suspiro de satisfaccion**

 **Señor parece que te gusto puedes venir cuando seas mayor me pagas esta bien**

 **Serafall: Si**

 **Serafall salio de la puerta y esta desapareció**

 **Fin del flashback**

Serafall saco una sonrisa sincera llevo su omurice al balcon y siguió comiendo mientras veía la luna


	10. Chapter 9

Iseei/Aki/Aletta/Dueño: **Hablando en el nekoya**

 **Flashback**

 **Parte A**

Nos encontramos en la cuidad de kioto facción de los youkais en el palacio en una de las habitaciones se encontraba kunou hija de la líder de la facción de los youkais este se encontraba leyendo cuando miro la hora vio que era hora del almuerzo mientras iba a ver a su madre recordó cuando fue la primera vez que visito ese lugar cuando llego a la habitación de madre la vio con un montón de papeles encima de su escritorio

Kunou: Oka san

Yasaka: Hola kunou que necesitas

Kunou: Me acompañas a comer

Yasaka: Adonde?

Kunou: Ven sigueme

Yasaka se levanto de su puesto y siguio a su hija cuando llegaron al atico al abrirlo aparecio una puerta

Yasaka: desde cuando ha estado esta puerta

Kunou: Vamos

Kunou y yasaka entraron y fueron recibidas por iseei

Iseei: Hola kunou ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi

Kunou: Si ha pasado mucho

Yasaka: Iseei kun trabajas aqui

Iseei: Adelante tomen asiento

Yasaka y kunou se sentaron en una de las mesas y pidieron el menu

Kunou: Quisiera pedir un pudin a la mode para oka san y para mi

Aki: Muchas gracias por esperar aqui tiene su pudin a la mode

Yasaka quedo sorprendida nunca habia visto un postre tan hermoso yasaka tomo el tenedor y se llevo a la boca la frutilla junto con la crema

Yasaka: Q- Ques esto esta delicioso se nota que cultivaron las frutas en su punto y el pudin es como la gelatina mas hermoso que he visto

Cuando se llevo el pudin a la aboca habia un brillo en sus ojos

Yasaka: Se nota que lo prepararon bien con los mejores ingredientes

Yasaka y kunou dieron un suspiro de satisfaccion y se fueron del restaurante cuando la puerta desaparecio

Yasaka: Kunou adonde fue la puerta

Kunou: Solo puedes ir una vez cada 7 dias

Desde ese momento se ha mantenido el secreto del restaurante entre yasaka y kunou

 **Parte B**

En la brecha dimensional se encontraba la dragona del infinito Ophis esta estaba en la cuidad cuando vio algo extraño en la lejanía vio que era issei y traía una bolsas de compras le pareció sospechoso así que decidió seguirlo este sintió que alguien lo miraba pero no vio a nadie ophis lo seguía de las alturas cuando llego a la academia apareció la puerta

Ophis:desde cuando ahi una puerta aqui

Entro con desconfianza y cuando entro sintio un ambiente calido

Issei: Bienvenida Ophis

Ophis: Issei kun trabjas aqui

Issei: Si adelnte toma asiento

Ophis se sento y sintio la presencia de tiamat miro hacia atras y vio tiamat comer con alegria yomo el menu y pidio un tazon de cerdo

Issei: Muchas gracias por esperar aqui tienes tu tazon de cerdo ophis

Ophis quedo maravillada era como el oro mas brillante que habia visto tomo la cuchara y se llevo el primer bocado a la boca y dio un grito de felicidad pero se aguanto

Ophis: Que delicia esto a lo que llaman cerdo esta delicioso se nota que lo cocinaron a la perfeccion y el arroz se nota que es de calidad

Ophis junto el cerdo con el arroz y dio un grito de felicidad

Ophis: Ahora entiendo a lo que se referia issei cuando le pregunte de que si podia juntar el cerdo con el arroz hacen una combinacion perfecta

Dio un suspiro de satisfaccion dejo el dinero en la mesa y se fue a la puerta cuando sintio que le tocaban el hombro

Issei: Veo que disfrutaste la comida

Ophis: Perdon por seguirte issei

Issei: Esta bien

Ophis abrió la puerta y apareció en la brecha dimensional la puerta desapareció detrás de ella

Ophis: Desde ahora mi tesoro sera el nekoya

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios no olviden seguir dándome ideas para los siguientes capítulos y un saludo para andr neto no dejes de seguirme muchas gracias a todos por seguirme los quiero :)


	11. Chapter 10

Issei/Aki/Aletta/ Dueño: **Hablando en el nekoya**

 **Parte A**

en la khaos brigade se encontraba Vali lucifer portador de albion este planeaba un ataque cuando vio que Kuroka actuaba extraño decidió seguirla cuando vio que se dirige hacia la academia de su rival la vio entrar a una puerta de que estaba en el bosque Vali estaba impresionado nunca habia visto una puerta aqui desde la ultima vez cuando sono su estomago

Vali: Que hace una puerta aqui pero bueno no me queda opción

Entro y cuando lo miro sintió un aire cálido

Issei: **Bienvenido Vali**

Vali: Issei que estas haciendo aqui

Issei: **Trabajo aqui**

Vali se fue a sentar y miro el menú pensó que cuando se levanto no habia desayunado

Vali: Disculpa Issei quisiera pedir un desayuno

Issei: **Muy bien**

Mientras Vali esperaba albion salio del cuerpo de Vali gracias un hechizo que el hizo desde una mesa y vio como Kuroka conversaba con su hermana desde que Kuroka estaba en la khaos brigade siempre estaba enamorado de ella y Kuroka también sentía lo mismo por el Vali se echo el primer bocado y sus ojos brillaron

Vali: Q-que es esto me siento lleno de energía como si no hubiera comido en días

Siguió comiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro dio un suspiro de satisfacción y se fue por la puerta prometiendo volver cuando volvió a la khaos sintió que alguien lo abrazaba y ese alguien era Kuroka

Kuroka: Te amo Vali

Vali: Yo también te amo Kuroka

Los dos se acercaron dándose un beso que demostraba el amor que se tenían entre los dos

 **Parte B**

En grigory se encontraba la secretaria de Azazel la cardenal Penemue esta se encontraba trabajando cuando tocaron la puerta

Penemue: Adelante

Azazel: Hola Penemue

Penemue: Que quieres ahora

Azazel: Me acompañas a comer

Penemue: Adonde

Azazel: Ven sígueme

Penemue: Espero que no sea una de tus bromas

Azazel llevo a Penemue a su oficina al principio pensó que era una de sus bromas pero cuando entro vio un circulo permanente en el piso y en el estaba una puerta que daba hacia el nekoya

Penemue: Desde cuando hay una puerta aqui

Azazel tomo de la mano y la llevo adentro

Aletta: **Bienvenidos oh azazel san**

Dueño: **Bienvenidos si es azazel**

Azazel: Hola vine acompañado de una amiga mía

Penemue: Mucho gusto me llamo Penemue

Aletta: Un gusto adelante siéntense

Azazel: Y Penemue se sentaron y ambos pidieron el menú cuando oyeron la puerta

Issei: **Ya termine las entregas jefe oh hola Penemue**

Penemue: Issei trabajas aqui

Issei: **Por supuesto**

Penemue miraba el menú y eligio spaguetti con nato

Azazel: Quisiera pedir mas frita con cerveza y tu Penemue

Penemue: Quisiera pedir unos spaguetti con nato

Issei: **Muy bien Aki me puedes ayudar**

Aki: **Por supuesto socio**

El dueño comenzó a trabajar en lo que pidieron mientras Azazel y Penemue esperaban

Aki: **Muchas gracias por esperar aqui tienen su comida de mar frita y sus spaguetti con nato**

Penemue quedo impresionada los spaguetti tenían un aroma como a café y al lado de los spaguetti estaba el nato era como semillas

Azazel: Revuelvelos

Penemue revolvió el nato y vio que cambiaban de color se lo llevo a la boca y habia un brillo en sus ojos

Penemue: Q-que es esto es como si fuera un pedazo del cielo se siente como el néctar de los dioses

Azazel: Porque no juntas el nato con el spaguetti como lo hace cristian

Penemue: Quien es Cristian

Azazel: Cristian es un elfo que vive en el mundo de aletta chan el investiga acerca de la cocina del mundo humano

Penemue: Entiendo

La puerta se abrió y apareció Cristian, Penemue al verlo se quedo en shock Cristian era muy guapo ante los ojos de Penemue y Cristian también al ver a Penemue vio que era una mujer muy bonita fue amor a primera vista Cristian se sentó en una mesa alejada mientras veía a Penemue por el rabillo del ojo ella junto el nato con el spaguetti se lo llevo a la boca y sus ojos brillaron brillaron como estrellas y sus alas de ángel caída aparecieron

Penemue: Al combinar en nato con el spaguetti le da un toque celestial podría comer esta delicia todo el dia sin que nadie me diga que hacer

Penemue dio un suspiro de satisfacción Azazel y ella se pararon y fueron a la puerta Penemue saco una de sus plumas y la dejo al lado de Cristian este la miro y habia una nota que decía

 _''Esta pluma te ayudara a verme cada vez que quieras ''_

Cuando Azazel y Penemue salieron la puerta habia desaparecido Penemue volvió a su oficina Y empezó a dibujar a Cristian con una cara de enamorada Penemue se habia enamorada de un elfo y un elfo se enamoro de una ángel caída


	12. Chapter 11

Issei/Aki/Aletta/Dueño: **Hablando en el nekoya**

 **Parte A**

Nos encontramos en asgard hogar del dios Odin este se encontraba trabajando en su oficina cuando sintio el poder de algo este tenia una sonrisa en su cara se paro y se fue por sus jardines en eso estaba Rossweise valquiria de Odin esta estaba mirando las flores entonces vio a Odin caminar hacia un sitio

Rossweise: Odin sama adonde va

Odin: Voy a ir a comer me acompañas

Rossweise: Por supuesto

Odin y Rossweise fueron hacia los limites de asgard y cuando llegaron y habia una puerta con un gato y en su boca habia un letrero con letras japonesas

Odin: Aqui estamos

Rossweise: Desde cuando hay una puerta aqui

Odin ignoro la pregunta de Rossweise y entro siguiendole el paso Rossweise

Rossweise: Odin sama espereme

Cuando Rossweise abrio lo ojos vio el lugar como si fuera antiguo y hermoso como a ella le gustaba

Dueño: **Bienvenido Odin ha pasado tiempo**

Odin: Si ha pasado tiempo traje a una de mis valquirias conmigo

Issei: **Odin sama me alegra mucho verlo**

Odin: Tambien me da mucho gusto verte Issei

Rossweise al escuchar el nombre de Issei salio de la espalda de Odin con una cara de sorprendida

Rossweise: Issei kun tu que haces aqui

Issei: **Trabajo aqui cuando tengo tiempo**

Rossweise: Ehhhh es por eso que no te he visto durante las misiones que tenia con Rias y su sequito

Odin y Rossweise se sentaron en una mesa a Odin le dieron croquetas y para Rossweise le emtregaron una soda de uva con helado Odin partio una de las croquetas sus ojos brillaron y en su cara aparecia una sonrisa sincera

Odin: Este sabor nunca cambia la primera vez que lo comi moria de felicidad no importa cuantas veces lo como su sabor no cambia seguira siendo el mas exquisito para mi paladar

Rossweise veis como Odin comia con felicidad decidio probar la soda y cuando la probo quedo maravillada

Rossweise: esto se siente increible siento como me refresco y hay brubujas en mi estomago y ahora el helado

Saco un pedazo de helado y al tragarlo se sintio como en una nube helada

Rossweise: Se siente como si fuera una nube llena de nieve y como si los copos de nieve fueran de diferentes sabores y ahora la combinacion

Rossweise junto el helado con la soda y quedó maravillada

Rossweise: Al combinar la soda con el helado es como si fuera la isla mas refrescante me siento relajada como si todo el estres que tengo se fuera hacia otro lado

Odin y Rossweise terminaron dejo el dinero en la mesa y se fueron cuando atravesaron la barrera la puerta se fue

Rossweise: Odin sama la puerta desapareció

Odin: Tranquila Rossweise la puerta solo aparece una vez cada 7 dias te permito venir cuando quieras y de paso ayudas a Issei a elegir los ingredientes

Rossweise: De verdada puedo

Odin: Claro que si

Rossweise: Muchas gracias Odin sama

Al dia siguiente Issei estaba en el mercado comprando los ingredientes para el restaurante y quien lo acompañaba era Rossweise quien lo ayudaba a elegir los mejores ingredientes desde entonces Issei y Rossweise se veían durante y después de clases para comprar y seleccionar los ingredientes para el restaurante

 **Parte B**

Nos encontramos en el cielo mas específicamente en la oficina de michael este se encontraba conversando con Griselda maestra de Xenovia han pasaod meses desde que Michael habia encontrado el nekoya

Michael: Griselda la razón por la que te llame es que hace unos días habías descubierto el nekoya eso es cierto

Griselda: Lamento mucho al seguirlo Michael sama

Michael: Esta bien no importa de todos modos tenia ganas de mostrartelo escucha tenia pensado que invitaras a Irina y a Xenovia al restaurante que ellas inviten a alguien en especial

Griselda: Me parece una gran idea Michael sama

En la academia Irina y Xenovia se encontraban en el club de investigación Rias tuvo que ir al infierno por un pedido de su hermano mientras comian un circulo magico y de el apareció Griselda

Xenovia: Griselda sensei que esta haciendo usted aqui

Griselda: Vine a invitarlas a un lugar especial

Irina: Un lugar especial?

Griselda: Así es porque no invitan a alguien es especial

Entonces las dos recordaron a Sona la demonio que las ayudo con freed

Griselda: Las espero en el bosque

Irina y Xenovia furon al consejo estudiantil y tocaron la puerta

Sona: Adealnte

Irina: Buenas tardes Kiachou

Sona: Hola Irina, hola Xenovia que necesitan

Xenovia: Nos acompañas a comer

Sona: Por supuesto

Las tres chicas siguieron a Griselda hasta llegar a un claro con peces koi y en el centro estaba la puerta

Griselda: Llegamos

Xenovia: Desde cuando hay una puerta aquí

Griselda ignoro lo que dijo su alumna y entró con las tres chicas siguiéndole el paso cuando entraron las tres sintieron el ambiente cálido y acogedor

Issei: Bienvenidas oh chicas me alegro de verlas

Irina: Issei kun tu que haces aquí

Iseei: Trabajo aqui le diran a rias

Xenovia: No hasta que nos digas que es este lugar

Iseei: Porque mejor no se sientan y esperan

Las tres lo hicieron y vieron como a Griselda le entregaban algo

Aki: Muchas gracias por esperar Griselda san aqui tienes tu escalopa de cerdo

Griselda: Muchas gracias Aki san

Las tres tomaron el menú y empezaron a elegir Irina eligio unos langostinos fritos, Xenovia un arroz con curry y Sona eligio un crepe de frutas Aletta tomo las órdenes y se las dio al Dueño

Aletta: Muchas gracias esperar aqui tienen sus langostinos fritos su arroz con curry y su crepe de frutas

Las tres chicas quedaron impresionadas pero no se atrevieron la primera fue Irina cuando probó el langostino quedo maravillada

Irina: Se siente como si fuera sacado del mismo mar y cocinado a la perfección me dijo la chica con cuernos que lo untara con salsa tártara

Irina cortó un pedazo de langostino y lo unto en la salsa cuando lo comió quedó maravillada

Irina: se nota que lo cocinaron a la perfección al juntarlo con la salsa le da un toque celestial

Xenovia veía como su amiga comía con alegrías junto el arroz con el curry y cuando lo comió quedo maravillada al igual que Sona cuando probo el crepe también quedo en shock

Xenovia: Al juntar el arroz con el curry se siente como si fuera un poco de picante pero cuando lo combinas con el arroz le da un toque maravilloso como si fuera el oasis en medio del desierto

Sona: La crema con las frutas se siente como si fuera la nube de colores en la que no quiero bajar nunca y la masa combinada le da el toque perfecto

Las tres chicas comían con alegría jamas en su vida habían comido algo tan delicioso cuando terminaron las tres dieron un suspiro de satisfacción Iseei las acompaño a la puerta y les contó todo también que Rossweise , Kiba y Koneko sabian su secreto desde entonces cada día los 6 iban al nekoya a comer y algunas veces los chicos le traían los ingredientes que faltaban las tres habían prometido no revelar el secreto porque el nekoya era ahora su secreto y lo mantendrían hasta la muerte


	13. aviso en el nuevo capítulo 11

Issei/Aki/Aletta/Dueño: **Hablando en el nekoya**

 **Parte A**

Nos encontramos en asgard hogar del dios Odin este se encontraba trabajando en su oficina cuando sintio el poder de algo este tenia una sonrisa en su cara se paro y se fue por sus jardines en eso estaba Rossweise valquiria de Odin esta estaba mirando las flores entonces vio a Odin caminar hacia un sitio

Rossweise: Odin sama adonde va

Odin: Voy a ir a comer me acompañas

Rossweise: Por supuesto

Odin y Rossweise fueron hacia los limites de asgard y cuando llegaron y habia una puerta con un gato y en su boca habia un letrero con letras japonesas

Odin: Aqui estamos

Rossweise: Desde cuando hay una puerta aqui

Odin ignoro la pregunta de Rossweise y entro siguiendole el paso Rossweise

Rossweise: Odin sama espereme

Cuando Rossweise abrio lo ojos vio el lugar como si fuera antiguo y hermoso como a ella le gustaba

Dueño: **Bienvenido Odin ha pasado tiempo**

Odin: Si ha pasado tiempo traje a una de mis valquirias conmigo

Issei: **Odin sama me alegra mucho verlo**

Odin: Tambien me da mucho gusto verte Issei

Rossweise al escuchar el nombre de Issei salio de la espalda de Odin con una cara de sorprendida

Rossweise: Issei kun tu que haces aqui

Issei: **Trabajo aqui cuando tengo tiempo**

Rossweise: Ehhhh es por eso que no te he visto durante las misiones que tenia con Rias y su sequito

Odin y Rossweise se sentaron en una mesa a Odin le dieron croquetas y para Rossweise le emtregaron una soda de uva con helado Odin partio una de las croquetas sus ojos brillaron y en su cara aparecia una sonrisa sincera

Odin: Este sabor nunca cambia la primera vez que lo comi moria de felicidad no importa cuantas veces lo como su sabor no cambia seguira siendo el mas exquisito para mi paladar

Rossweise veis como Odin comia con felicidad decidio probar la soda y cuando la probo quedo maravillada

Rossweise: esto se siente increible siento como me refresco y hay brubujas en mi estomago y ahora el helado

Saco un pedazo de helado y al tragarlo se sintio como en una nube helada

Rossweise: Se siente como si fuera una nube llena de nieve y como si los copos de nieve fueran de diferentes sabores y ahora la combinacion

Rossweise junto el helado con la soda y quedó maravillada

Rossweise: Al combinar la soda con el helado es como si fuera la isla mas refrescante me siento relajada como si todo el estres que tengo se fuera hacia otro lado

Odin y Rossweise terminaron dejo el dinero en la mesa y se fueron cuando atravesaron la barrera la puerta se fue

Rossweise: Odin sama la puerta desapareció

Odin: Tranquila Rossweise la puerta solo aparece una vez cada 7 dias te permito venir cuando quieras y de paso ayudas a Issei a elegir los ingredientes

Rossweise: De verdada puedo

Odin: Claro que si

Rossweise: Muchas gracias Odin sama

Al dia siguiente Issei estaba en el mercado comprando los ingredientes para el restaurante y quien lo acompañaba era Rossweise quien lo ayudaba a elegir los mejores ingredientes desde entonces Issei y Rossweise se veían durante y después de clases para comprar y seleccionar los ingredientes para el restaurante

 **Parte B**

Nos encontramos en el cielo mas específicamente en la oficina de michael este se encontraba conversando con Griselda maestra de Xenovia han pasaod meses desde que Michael habia encontrado el nekoya

Michael: Griselda la razón por la que te llame es que hace unos días habías descubierto el nekoya eso es cierto

Griselda: Lamento mucho al seguirlo Michael sama

Michael: Esta bien no importa de todos modos tenia ganas de mostrartelo escucha tenia pensado que invitaras a Irina y a Xenovia al restaurante que ellas inviten a alguien en especial

Griselda: Me parece una gran idea Michael sama

En la academia Irina y Xenovia se encontraban en el club de investigación Rias tuvo que ir al infierno por un pedido de su hermano mientras comian un circulo magico y de el apareció Griselda

Xenovia: Griselda sensei que esta haciendo usted aqui

Griselda: Vine a invitarlas a un lugar especial

Irina: Un lugar especial?

Griselda: Así es porque no invitan a alguien es especial

Entonces las dos recordaron a Sona la demonio que las ayudo con freed

Griselda: Las espero en el bosque

Irina y Xenovia furon al consejo estudiantil y tocaron la puerta

Sona: Adealnte

Irina: Buenas tardes Kiachou

Sona: Hola Irina, hola Xenovia que necesitan

Xenovia: Nos acompañas a comer

Sona: Por supuesto

Las tres chicas siguieron a Griselda hasta llegar a un claro con peces koi y en el centro estaba la puerta

Griselda: Llegamos

Xenovia: Desde cuando hay una puerta aquí

Griselda ignoro lo que dijo su alumna y entró con las tres chicas siguiéndole el paso cuando entraron las tres sintieron el ambiente cálido y acogedor

Issei: Bienvenidas oh chicas me alegro de verlas

Irina: Issei kun tu que haces aquí

Iseei: Trabajo aqui le diran a rias

Xenovia: No hasta que nos digas que es este lugar

Iseei: Porque mejor no se sientan y esperan

Las tres lo hicieron y vieron como a Griselda le entregaban algo

Aki: Muchas gracias por esperar Griselda san aqui tienes tu escalopa de cerdo

Griselda: Muchas gracias Aki san

Las tres tomaron el menú y empezaron a elegir Irina eligio unos langostinos fritos, Xenovia un arroz con curry y Sona eligio un crepe de frutas Aletta tomo las órdenes y se las dio al Dueño

Aletta: Muchas gracias esperar aqui tienen sus langostinos fritos su arroz con curry y su crepe de frutas

Las tres chicas quedaron impresionadas pero no se atrevieron la primera fue Irina cuando probó el langostino quedo maravillada

Irina: Se siente como si fuera sacado del mismo mar y cocinado a la perfección me dijo la chica con cuernos que lo untara con salsa tártara

Irina cortó un pedazo de langostino y lo unto en la salsa cuando lo comió quedó maravillada

Irina: se nota que lo cocinaron a la perfección al juntarlo con la salsa le da un toque celestial

Xenovia veía como su amiga comía con alegrías junto el arroz con el curry y cuando lo comió quedo maravillada al igual que Sona cuando probo el crepe también quedo en shock

Xenovia: Al juntar el arroz con el curry se siente como si fuera un poco de picante pero cuando lo combinas con el arroz le da un toque maravilloso como si fuera el oasis en medio del desierto

Sona: La crema con las frutas se siente como si fuera la nube de colores en la que no quiero bajar nunca y la masa combinada le da el toque perfecto

Las tres chicas comían con alegría jamas en su vida habían comido algo tan delicioso cuando terminaron las tres dieron un suspiro de satisfacción Iseei las acompaño a la puerta y les contó todo también que Rossweise , Kiba y Koneko sabian su secreto desde entonces cada día los 6 iban al nekoya a comer y algunas veces los chicos le traían los ingredientes que faltaban las tres habían prometido no revelar el secreto porque el nekoya era ahora su secreto y lo mantendrían hasta la muerte

Lamento mucho no haber publicado el capítulo durante estos días es que tuve deberes escolares como recompensa publicaré el último capítulo mañana blno dejen de escribir sus comentarios

Hasta luego


	14. Chapter 12 final

Issei/Aletta/Aki/Dueño: **Hablando en el nekoya**

Han pasado meses desde que Issei trabaja en el Nekoya desde que sus amigos descubrieron sy secreto bueno casi todos nos encontramos en el culb de investigacion de lo oculto era la hora del almuerzo Rias Gremory hermana del maou Sirzechs esta estaba preocupada igual que Akeno y Asia desde hace unas semanas Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia y Rossweise actuaban raro en especial Issei cada vez que llegaba la hora del almuerzo Issei iba a alguna parte en especial en tiempo de vacaciones cuando Rias termino el papeleo Se fue con Akeno y Asia hacia la casa cuando le llego una invitacion

Akeno: Que es eso buchou

Rias: Es una invitacion de Onii sama dice que nos invita al balneario de la familia

Las tres se fueron corriendo a casa y les dijeron a los demas estos estaban emocionados pero Roias se dio cuenta que Issei no estaba

Rias: Oigan donde esta Issei

Koneko: Issei sempai esta durmiendo en su habitacion

Rias fue a su habitacion y lo vio encima de unos libros de cocina Kiba veia esto desde la puerta y que era hora de que buchou sepa el secreto de Issei este miro por el rabillo de ojo y este asintio. A la mañana siguiente Issei se levanto y se fue al atico en donde se encontraba la puerta saco uno de sus cabelllos y su ropa se transformo en su ropa de mesero Rias se levanto y vio una nota en la almohada de su amado

 _''Rias no podre ir contigo al balneario tengo mucho que hacer_

Te _ama Issei''_

Rias hizo un puchero queria ir con Issei al balneario y que el le lavara la espalda pero veia que eso no podra suceder el sequito completo iban al balneario cuando llegaronfueron recibidos por Grayfia Kiba se fue a su habitacion junto con koneko y xenovia cuando fueron a las aguas termales sintieron el poder de la puerta saliron del agua y se pusieron la ropa

Akeno: Adonde van ustedes

Koneko: A comer

Rias,Akeno y Asia les parecio sospechoso y entonces los siguieron hasta una habitacion abandonada cuando abrieron se encontraron con el Nekoya

Rias: Desde cuando hay una puerta aqui

Akeno: Siento las presencias de Kiba, Koneko y Xenovia

Asia: Tal vez esten en peligro

Rias: Bien vamos a entrar

Rias abrio la puerta y al abrirla vio a su hermano a Azazel y a Michael conversado animadamente

Rias: Onii sama

Sirzechs: Oh hola Rias

Issei: **Bienvenidos buchou, Akeno san, Asia**

Asia: Issei que haces aqui

Issei: **Trabajo aqui**

Dueño: **Que sucede Issei**

Issei: **Jefe quiero presentarle a mi prometida Rias Gremory**

Dueño: **Es un gusto en conocerla**

Rias: El gusto es mio

Las tres chicas se sentaron y esperaron a Rias un filete de hamburguesa con arroz para Akeno un tazón de cerdo y para Asia le entregaron un parfait de chocolate las tres comieron un pedazo y quedaron en shock

Rias: Esta carne esta deliciosa se nota que es de calidad le da un toque maravilloso que me excita

Akeno: Este sabor me recuerda a la comida de mi madre preparada con cariño y amor

Asia: La combinación entre la crema y el chocolate es el toque celestial y con la fruta le da un toque final

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron hacia el balneario cuando Issei tomo de la mano a Rias _(Issei termino de trabajar en el nekoya)_

Issei: Rias necesito que me acompañes

Rias:Adonde

Issei fue al jardin con Rias en donde se transformo en un dragon negro con detalles rojos

Issei D: Sube

Rias subió a la cabeza de Issei y ambos se fueron del balneario mientras volaban Rias veía el paisaje como su fuera un cementerio cuando llegaron a una cueva Issei se destransformo y de sus brazos estaba Rias este la bajo y de la espalda saco unas flores Issei camino hacia hasta llegar al centro de la cueva en donde habia un claro y en ese claro estaba la tumba de Kuro

Issei: Hola oka san traje a a mi prometida conmigo

Rias: Es un gusto en conocerla

Issei dejo las flores y los dos se tomaron de las manos Issei le contó su vida y esta acepto a Issei como el es aunque sea un dragón demonio y asi Issei vivio feliz con su novia y aprendio la leccion que le dio su madre el Nekoya era un verdadero tesoro

Muchas gracias a todos mis seguidores por leer isekai shokudou dxd estoy pensando en hacer uno igual pero con nuestro ninja favorito isekai shokudou Naruto ustedes deciden y tambien les quiero contar que estoy pensando en cierto mago pelirosa para mi siguiente historia no les diré que es quiero que sea sorpresa los quiero mucho y no dejen de seguirme


End file.
